


Remembrance

by Zebrawarrior27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, Pre-Undertale, implied sedatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrawarrior27/pseuds/Zebrawarrior27
Summary: Frisk had a normal enough life, until one day their whole world turned upside-down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I originally posted on Undertale AU Amino. I have decided to finally bring it here too.

I never truly realized how fast things could go from normal and fine to an absolute nightmare. Of course I had heard stories, but I would have never thought that this would happen to me.  
It started like any other day, but today was soul testing day at school and I was ecstatic about it! Soul testing day has always been an important day in every school year. It determines your class and whether or not you will have the same soul type as your friends. Once you find your soul type it never changes. Only if you are affected by a traumatic event can you temporarily revert back to a blank soul.

In the morning when I got up I went downstairs to a normal enough scene. Mom cooking breakfast, dad reading the newspaper while having coffee, and my lunchbox packed and ready to go.  
“Anything interesting?” I asked my dad as I waited for the food.  
“Those 4 missing kids are still on the front page,'' he replied sipping his coffee as he handed me the newspaper.

**Have You Seen These Teens?**  
If spotted please call XXX-XXX-XXXX

Jack, Last seen 2 years and 4 months ago.  
Age when last seen: 8 years old.  
Age now: 10 years old.

Josa, Last seen 6 months ago.  
Age when last seen: 15 years old.  
Age now: 15 years old.

Hugo, Last seen 6 months ago.  
Age when last seen: 14 years old.  
Age now: 14 years old.

Sage, Last seen 2 months ago.  
Age when last seen: 12 years old.  
Age now: 13 years old.

If you have any information whatsoever please call XXX-XXX-XXXX.

“Huh, I wonder why or how they would just disappear like that.” I said as I sat down at the table for breakfast.  
“I don’t know, but I’m sure that their families miss them a lot.” Dad replied.  
“Breakfast!” Mom called walking out with a plate of food for the three of us. As I piled some pancakes on to my plate mom sat down.  
“Frisk, do you have your homework?” mom asked as I devoured my pancakes.  
“Mmh, yeah.” I replied swallowing my food.  
“Alright, you might want to head out soon. Cass will be waiting” Mom said gently encouraging me to go.  
I stood up grabbed my school bag from beside the front door and started to head out.  
“Frisk! Your lunch!” My dad called.  
“Coming!” I yelled running back to the kitchen to grab my lunch.  
“Love you, sweetheart! Have a good day!” Mom called after me.  
“Bye!” I yelled running to go meet my best friend Cass.

A few minutes later…

“Cass!” I yelled as I continued to run. “I’m here!”  
“You’re late! Again!” Cass muttered, very clearly upset with me as she tapped her foot on the ground.  
“I’m sorry, I forgot my lunch again.” I pleaded out of breath.  
“How does one forget their lunch three days in a row?” Cass interrogated.  
“I honestly have no idea.” I replied with a hint of salt.  
“Anyway, we should probably get going if we still want to beat the first bell.” I concluded.  
“Fair enough.” Cass agreed.  
“Race you!” I yelled dashing off.  
“Hey!” Cass yelled running after.  
As we ran to the school I took note of my surroundings as always. Mrs. Smith was walking her dog like always, the mailman was doing his route, and many of my neighbors were leaving for work. As we approached the school I noticed a strange man watching me from the trees. I wish I had paid more attention to him sooner.  
_RING!_  
The first bell rang out signifying that the school was unlocked.  
“Darnit,” Cass mumbled annoyed. “Why does that always happen?”  
“Well we aren’t late for school at least.” I said optimistically. “On another note I won the race again!”  
“Good job.” Cass groaned annoyed. “Let’s just go in.”  
As we walked I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the man was gone. I didn’t think much of it.  
“Are you excited for soul testing, Frisk?” Cass asked excitedly as we walked toward our lockers.  
“Of course! I don’t think I’ll end up in the kindness class like you though. If anything I’ll end up in the blank soul class... again.” I replied dejectedly.  
“Well, I don’t know, your irises sometimes take on the color red. But as far as I know there are no red traits. We’ve only ever been taught that there are six traits. Bravery, which is orange, Justice, which is yellow, Kindness, which is green, Patience, which is light blue, Integrity, which is dark blue, and Perseverance, which is purple. There is no such thing as a red trait.” Cass explained as we reached our lockers.  
“I know.” I replied as I unlocked my locker.  
I grabbed my things for first hour and shut my locker.  
“Well, see you around Cass.” I said as I headed toward my first hour class.  
“Yep, see you.” Cass replied as she walked toward her first hour class.  
As I walked into first hour I already knew what to expect, my only other two classmates Alyssa and Eddison waiting for me quietly to begin soul testing.  
“Frisk, come in, come in!” My teacher, Mr. Bumble, said excitedly. “Now that you are here we can begin!”  
I took my seat near the center of the classroom so Mr. Bumble would not have to move any of us for testing.  
“As the three of you know this is the blank soul class, but today is soul testing day and that means a chance to see if you get to be transferred from this class into one of the other soul type classes.” Mr. Bumble started. “We will do one test for each soul type to see if we can trigger a soul type to appear in any of you. We will start with the written portion of this test. Please answer to the best of your ability and with honesty.”  
Mr. Bumble went around the room to each of us and handed us our tests. As soon as I got mine I started hesitantly.

**Question 1**  
Have you noticed a change of color in your irises or hair? If so what color?

**Answer 1**  
Yes, sometimes my irises take on a red color, but then they revert back to my genetic brown color.

**Question 2**  
Have you ever used magic? If so please describe the color and what you used?

**Answer 2**  
Yes, I used magic once and it was a red shield.

All of the other questions followed similar themes and I answered to the best of my ability and turned in my test. When I turned in my test Mr. Bumble looked at me curiously.  
“Are you one hundred percent sure that your irises turn red and that this shield was red?” Mr. Bumble asked in a slightly accusing tone.  
“Yes.” I replied calmly. “Ask Cass if you don’t believe me. She's seen my irises turn red.”  
“That will not be necessary.” Mr. Bumble said.  
“What, why not?” I asked confused.  
“Because your irises are red right now.” Mr. Bumble replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“But, that’s impossible!” I exclaimed very confused.  
“Go sit down Frisk.” Mr. Bumble said “Instead of coming to class tomorrow go to the principal's office. She will decide where you should go.”  
“Alright.” I said as I went back to my seat.

A few minutes later…

“Alright everyone, Mr. Bumble started, “because we are just about out of time you can talk to each other for the rest of the hour.”  
As soon as I heard the directions I moved over to the back table with Alyssa and Eddison.  
“So, what were you and Mr. B talking about Frisk?” Alyssa asked curiously.  
“Look at their irises, Alyssa.” Edison pointed out in his silent tone.  
“WHOA!” Alyssa stood up and yelled surprised. “They’re red!”  
“Yeah, they are.” I replied quietly gripping my arms and looking down.  
“That’s so cool!” Alyssa said excitedly still standing.  
“What does it mean?” Eddison asked quietly with his arms crossed.  
“I… I don’t know.” I replied.  
“So, where are you supposed to go for class tomorrow, Frisk?” Eddison asked quietly “I doubt that you'll have to come to this class.”  
“Yeah, where are you going tomorrow?” Alyssa asked finally sitting down.  
“Frisk will be going to the principal's office for class tomorrow.” Mr. Bumble butted in from his desk.  
“Why though? It’s not like they are in trouble or anything.” Alyssa asked turning to Mr. Bumble.  
“No, they are not in trouble but because this has never happened before the principal decides what class that they will go to.” Mr. Bumble responded.  
_ Ring_ the bell rang out signifying the end of class.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Mr. Bumble said as we got up.  
I grabbed my books from under my desk for next hour.  
“Frisk, it was nice having you as a student. I hope that with time you will become a strong magic user.” Mr. Bumble said as I started to leave.  
“Thank you, Mr. Bumble.” I said as I turned to leave.

The rest of the day played out like normal. Except for my last hour.  
“Hey have you heard?” One of my classmates whispered behind me.  
“Heard what?” Another replied.  
“That Frisk found their soul type.” The first one replied.  
“Really!? What is it?” The second asked surprised.  
“No one knows, except that it’s red.” The first one said back  
“Liar! That’s not possible, there is no such thing as a red soul trait.” the second one accused.  
“It is true and I heard that they have to go to the principal’s office tomorrow for first hour.” The first one said back.  
At this point I had had enough of that conversation so I turned around to see who was whispering. It went dead silent. Swiftly I scanned my classmates expressions to see who looked surprised, everyone was blank faced or really bored. As soon as I turned back toward the front the whispering continued.  
“Oh my gosh. They looked right at me and their irises were red.” The second exclaimed silently.  
“See! Told you I wasn't lying.” The first one said excitedly.  
“That is not possible.” The second one said clearly baffled.  
I snicked. They were baffled by my red irises. I mean geez I understand that people would be surprised but not baffled.

Later…

“Hey, Cass, were you surprised when you...when you first saw my red irises?” I asked Cass as we walked home together.  
“Honestly, I was confused. I didn’t realize that having red as a soul trait was possible.” Cass replied swinging her arms. “I mean, as far as I know it has never even been heard of. Why?”  
“Well, in last hour there were some kids who were whispering about me. They were doubtful that I had a red soul trait. Then I turned around, they saw my irises and they were clearly baffled.” I replied as we got closer and closer to my house.  
“Well, you have been in the blank soul class longer than the majority of everyone. They might have thought that you would always be in that class. So they were very surprised when you found your trait and it was red.” Cass said in her explaining tone.  
“I don’t know, maybe. Either way I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said as we reached my house.  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow and don’t be late this time. Alright?” Cass said slightly annoyed.  
“Yeah, I know.” I waved as I walked into my house.  
As I closed the door behind me my dad snuck up behind me and picked me up.  
“AHHH!” I screamed.  
“Guess who.” My dad said.  
“Dad! Put me down!” I yelled.  
“Fine, fine.” My dad said sarcastically setting me down.  
I took a deep breath “Alright, why are you so excited?” I asked turning around.  
“School called and told me that you found your soul trait!” My dad said excitedly.  
“Really, I wanted it to be a surprise.” I said a bit upset turning my head down and gripping my arms.  
My dad took his hand and turned up my chin so I was looking him in the eye. “So, it’s true.” He started clearly pleased. “You do have a red soul trait.”  
“Yeah, do you know what it means?” I asked pushing his hand away.  
“Yes, it is known as the Determination trait.” He said hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad, what does this mean?” I asked curiously.  
“It means that you hold one of the strongest soul types known to man.” He replied, still hugging me.  
“Ok then, does mom know?” I ask.  
“Yeah, she's waiting inside, I'm actually supposed to blindfold you.” He said matter of factly releasing me from the hug and taking out a blindfold.  
“Should I be concerned?” I questioned.  
“No” He assured me standing me up. “Let’s go.”  
With that my dad took my shoulders and led me out of the entryway. Once through the inside door he led me to the kitchen and left me.  
“Alright, Frisk, you can take off the blindfold now.” Dad bubbled, with held in excitement.  
“Ok?” I hesitated, taking off the blindfold slowly. Once the blindfold was off the light of the kitchen exploded around me. There were red streamers hanging around the room, accenting the light yellow walls, small red glitter hearts were all over any available counter or table space and finally, to top it off a medium sized round white cake with red borders and a red heart on top on the center of the table. My mom and dad were beaming with excitement as I looked around at the decor. Needless to say I was exasperated. Just 2 minutes ago I thought no one would be home, and now both of my parents were celebrating my newfound soul type.  
“What’s all this about?” I asked dumbfounded, looking around.  
“Usually when a child finds their soul type it is celebrated in the family.” My mother replied.  
“Ok, then.” I respond, probably still looking like a deer in headlights. I take the back of the nearest kitchen chair and take a seat. “So, now what?”  
“Now we eat cake!” My dad replied, still looking like the happiest dad in the world. Pulling out chairs for mom and himself, they both sat down.  
With a quick grin my mom took out a knife and cut the cake, giving each of us a piece. It turned out to be marble cake, which is my favorite.

Later, after we were done eating cake and dinner, my mom left and returned with an ancient looking book.  
“What’s that mom?” I ask, curiously.  
“This is the book of souls, which has been passed down through my family since the first Determination soul.” She said setting down the book, and wiping off the dust. “It contains information about every Determination soul this far. It is also a magic book so the writing about the Determination soul is automatic when they find their soul type.”  
“Ok, cool, can I read it?” I ask looking at it intently.  
“Of course, we can look at it as a family tomorrow, but for now, you have to go to bed. You still have school tomorrow.” She replied.  
“Right, I still have to do homework.” I said, thinking about what had to still be done. “I’m going to head up to my room and do that.” I said standing up. “Goodnight, mom and dad.” I continued, hugging each and heading upstairs for the night.

_Currently, at the school._  
_ “Hello? This is Principle Bramble speaking.” The principle started in her normal tone. “I was told to call this number if any of the blank soul kids gained a red trait. That has happened today, a student named Frisk.”_  
_ “Excellent! When can we come to get them?” The other end of the line asks._  
_ “They will be coming to my office tomorrow morning for class, at around 8:00 AM.”_  
_ “Wonderful! Wonderful! We will send someone right away.” The other side babbled excitedly_  
_ “What do you mean, right away? Class doesn't start till tomorrow morning.”_  
_ “You’ll understand soon enough.” The other side said strangely._  
_ With that there was a knock at the principal's door, she opened it and everything went dark._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: kidnapping and implied sedatives

* * *

In the morning, you couldn’t even tell that we had celebrated my new found soul type at all, other than a few rouge glitter hearts. The scene was nearly the same as yesterday, except today my dad was reading a book while drinking coffee, and my mom was in the process of making my lunch. Breakfast was already on the table, more pancakes. As I sat down to eat, my mom finished up making my lunch and snuck in a small piece of cake.  
“Good morning, Frisk.” My dad said, looking up from his book. “Is your homework done?”  
“Yeah,” I started piling pancakes onto my plate. “I gotta go to the principal's office for first hour today, because I found my soul type.”  
My mom put my lunchbox on the table and sat down.  
“Are you excited to go to school today?” Mom asked putting pancakes on her own plate.  
“Kinda, I don’t know. I’m more nervous than anything.” I started, cutting up my pancakes. “I can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.”  
“I remember when I found my soul type,” My dad started, looking up from his book and sipping his coffee. “I was the first in my class to find it too, so I was alone in my soul type class for a while. Eventually, some of my friends joined me after about a week.”  
“Slightly the same story with me as well,” my mom started. “I had been the second one in my class to find my soul type, but then I converted to a blank soul for a few days, due to stress. There is nothing to worry about, Frisk, I’m sure that everything will be fine.”  
“Alright, I’ll believe you for now.” I concluded, finally eating my pancakes.

  
After I finished eating, I grabbed my lunchbox, hugged my mom and dad goodbye and left to meet up with Cass. Surprisingly, I beat Cass today to our meeting spot, which essentially never happens. I guess that I was slightly excited to learn where I was going to go for class today. Finally, after waiting for about 2 minutes, Cass showed up.  
“Would you look at that, I beat you today!” I yelled as Cass came up to meet me.  
“Don’t count on it happening too often, Frisk.” She replied with a hint of a smile on her face. “Let’s just beat the first bell today, alright?”  
“Yes, ma’am!” I replied with a mock salute.  
So, off we went. We walked today, knowing that we had plenty of time to beat the first bell.

When we were within about a block from school Cass started running to initiate our daily race. I followed suite about 3 seconds later.  
“Cass! Hey!” I yelled sprinting as fast as I could.  
Cass reached the front doors first today and yelled back “Ha, I beat YOU today, how’s it feel?” She asked, trying to be sarcastic.  
“Tiring.” I responded breathing heavily.  
“Fine, fine, at least we beat the first bell.” Cass responded.  
_RIIIING!_  
The first bell rang out signifying that the school was unlocked.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Cass said, as the bell finished ringing.  
“Alright.” I replied, following her in.  
From there we went straight to our lockers and speculated about my new found soul type on the way.  
“So, where do you think principle Bramble will put me for class?” I asked Cass as we walked to our lockers.  
“I honestly have no idea, you might be put back in the blank soul class or study hall until they figure it out, though.” Cass replied putting in her locker combination.  
“My dad told me that the trait is called Determination. What do you think that means?” I asked unlocking my own locker.  
“Well, to be honest, I guess that makes sense, knowing you. Once you start something, you won’t do anything else until that thing is finished. Also, when you are arguing, you won’t stop until the other person sees your point.” Cass explained grabbing her stuff for first hour and shutting her locker. “Anyway, I have everything I need, so I guess I’ll see you later.”  
With that Cass walked off to her classroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wish I could have told her anything about what would happen to me next, but I wouldn’t see her again for a very long time.  
After I grabbed my stuff for first hour, I headed to Principle Bramble’s office. Once there I knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Principle Bramble yelled from behind the closed door.  
With that I entered, feeling more and more nervous with every step I took.  
“Good morning, Frisk.” She started with her professional attitude, “I hear you found your soul type.”  
“Yes, ma’am. It is a red soul type and my dad told me the trait is called Determination.” I replied sitting down opposite of her, trying not to let my voice crack.  
“I can see that your irises are red, have you tried using any magic?” Principle Bramble questioned.  
“No, ma’am. I’ve only ever used magic once and it was in self defense roughly 5 months ago.” I replied, trying to stay calm. Something didn’t seem right about Principle Bramble, she was sitting completely still occasionally waving her hands while she spoke. This wasn’t like her.  
“Excellent.” She smiled, but it wasn’t her smile. Her face flicked for a split second and it looked like plastic.  
“Um… are you ok Principle Bramble?” I asked slowly standing up, getting more and more wary by the second.  
“Never been better, now please sit down Frisk.” She said in a threatening tone.  
“I’m good, I think I’ll just go back to Mr. Bumble’s class for now.” I replied starting to turn towards the door.  
“Sit. Down. Now.” Principle Bramble growled.  
I started walking towards the door and, surprisingly, it opened. The strange man from yesterday was standing in my path. At the corner of my consciousness, something clicked and before I knew what was happening, I was holding a red knife.  
“Put away your weapon, Frisk, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” The man coaxed.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Principle Bramble, flicker again into a plastic thing and flicker back as she made her way to the fire alarm trigger. In that brief moment of my distraction the man came up to me. He had something in his hand, and then I felt a sharp prick of pain in my neck.  
Everything was starting to go dark, but I fought it. Somehow I was on the ground and everything started to blur together. The fire alarm was going off, but it sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel. The strange man and the plastic Principle Bramble were at the corners of my vision. They were talking but I couldn’t make out the words. Finally, I succumbed to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter gets a bit dark

I woke up to darkness, that made question whether I was truly awake. I tried to move my hands in front of my face. I could feel them moving, but I couldn’t see them.  
_What on Earth is going on?_  
I attempted to stand up off of what seemed like a tile floor, but I couldn’t move my foot. Slowly, I moved my hand toward my ankle and felt something cold and hard around it. A little more exploring with my hand, and I discovered a chain around my ankle. Softly moving my hand along the chain, link by link, and I finally reached the end of it. The end of the chain seemed to be connected to the floor with a metal plate and 4 small screws.  
_Who would chain me up in a dark room alone? Was it Principle Bramble and that man? Why are they doing this?_  
So many questions wound around in my head but no answers came.  
After a while of blindly feeling around the floor, I sat down and nodded off for a while, trying to think of a way out of this mess.  
_"Hello?"_  
A voice whispered at the back of my mind. I ignored it thinking that I must have fallen asleep.  
_"Frisk!"_  
The voice called louder this time, sounding similar to a young boy's voice.  
This got my attention and I called back,  
_ Hello?!_  
_ "Oh good, you heard me!"_  
The voice exclaimed.  
_ "I don't have much time, so here's what you need to know--"_  
_ Hang on a minute, who are you? How do you know my name? Why am I chained up? Where even AM I?!_  
I questioned in a rapid fire manner.  
_"Slow down!"_  
The voice yelled, cutting me off.  
_Sorry, I'm kinda very confused right now._  
I took a deep breath,  
_Let's start over… I'm Frisk, who are you?_  
_ "My name is Jack.”_  
_Hello, Jack… How do you know my name?_  
_ “That’s not important right now! I don’t have much time left, so I’ll try my best to summarize. You were taken by a group called The Association due to your Determination soul. Right now, you are in one of their various testing rooms. Here they will test the limits of your soul. I know that it’s dark, but there is a key to the chain around your ankle at the edge of your reach under one of the tiles. From there find the light switch on the wall. This specific test is essentially an escape room, so you’ll need to figure out what to do from there.”_  
Jack explained,  
_“Do you have any questions?”_  
I silently processed what Jack had just explained for a moment before answering.  
_ I think I understand._  
_“Good, I’m really sorry that I can’t help more, but I’ll try and check in later ok?”_  
_Alright, thank you Jack._  
With that Jack’s all around presence vanished from my mind, so I got started with what he told me to do.  
Just as he had said, there was indeed a loose tile just about out of reach. I traced around the edges of cold tile and removed it from its spot, carefully setting it down away from where I had removed it. From there I dug around in the small hole I had unearthed until I found the dull, cold teeth of a key. I slowly grasped it and brought it closer to where I was chained. With shaking hands I traced the edges of the key, nearly dropping it twice, until I had a decent picture in my head of its shape. I then gently brushed my fingers along the shackle again, feeling specifically for a keyhole this time. It was there, of course, so I took the small key, with quivering hands, and tried to put it in the keyhole. It took me a few tries before I was finally able to get the key in the keyhole, but as soon as I turned the key, I heard a soft click.  
Now that the shackle was unlocked, I gently removed it from my ankle and stood up shakily feeling around me for a wall. Nothing, slowly I took a shaky step after shaky step until my fingers brushed what felt like a painted brick wall. I quickly shuffled toward it until I was pressed against the cold bricks. Slowly, but surely I felt the whole section of the wall where I was standing. Nothing, but cold painted brick, so I took another step along the wall and repeated the process of feeling the section of the wall where I was standing.  
Step after step, I slowly but surely made my way across the seemingly endless wall of cold brick. Gently feeling the whole wall before moving on. After what felt like an eternity of this torturous cycle, I finally brushed what felt like a plastic switch plate. My heart sped up and I excitedly took another step toward it and turned on the switch.  
“AAH!” I jumped surprised as bright light flooded the room. I was blinded for a moment, but slowly my eyes adjusted to the newfound brightness. As soon as my vision started to clear up I wished I hadn’t turned on the light. The walls were completely covered in cries for help, some more faded than others.  
I felt sick, what IS this place? Who wrote all of these cries for help? Were any of their desperate cries answered?  
After a few deep breaths, I quickly scanned the entire room. The shackle was on the ground a few feet away and a door stood on the opposite side of the room with three different locks on it, a normal keyhole, a combination lock and a word lock. Other than that the room seemed completely empty.  
I stood near the light switch for a minute thinking about what I should do next. Jack had said that this was like an escape room, but escape rooms usually have more clues right out in the open. All this room had was 4 walls covered in cries for help, a shackle that held me in place for a while and a tile floor, one of which I had removed.  
I walked back to the shackle and knelt down, examining where the loose tile had been, just an empty hole now. I picked up the tile that I had removed and examined it closely, turning slowly in my hands. That was when I noticed something written on the underside of it, YZOZMHDIVODJI, it seemed like random letters. I turned the tile again in my hands, it didn’t seem like anything else was on it, so I set it back on the floor with the strange lettering facing up. I then moved on to examining my shackle. Slowly and thoroughly I closely examined each part of it, including each link on the chain, finally on the base that connected the chain to the floor, there was very light cursive handwriting that said _shift 6_.  
_ Shift 6? What does THAT mean?_  
I pondered. Finally, I moved on to examining the walls and the endless scrawls written there.  
After a while of painfully going inch by inch on the wall I found something, it was a number code once again written in very light handwriting, _04-06-18_.  
With that code in mind I quickly went over to the door and put it into the combination lock. With a soft click, it opened and I looked over it for possible clues. Of course, there was nothing.  
I looked over the door again and realized that I already had a key for the keyhole. I quickly went and grabbed it off the floor where I had dropped it earlier to unlock the key lock on the door. Of course, it fit and with another soft click, only one lock remained between me and freedom from this room. I examined the word lock closer and found that it needed a 13 letter word, so I went and grabbed the tile with the strange lettering. Holding the tile in one hand and typing with the other I put in the strange word, YZOZMHDIVODJI. I hit enter and heard a small beep, the code space then read, INCORRECT.  
I let out a heavy sigh and went back to the shackle. Once there laid on the cold floor in defeat. I was exhausted and hungry, I hadn’t eaten since pancakes with my parents this morning and I had no idea how long I had been in this insufferable room. I quickly went over what information I had and needed in my head. A lock that needed a 13 letter word, a 13 letter code that didn’t work and 4 walls covered in endless cries for help. After some time I succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep with this conundrum at the front of my mind.  
_"Frisk?"_  
Jack coaxed.  
_Mmm, what?_  
I groaned.  
_"Frisk, don’t give up yet! It’s a Caesar cipher, the alphabet is just shifted."_  
Jack whispered,  
_ "I know you’re tired, but you’re almost out, just keep going."_  
With that I jolted awake, I sat up and looked around momentarily forgetting where I was. Then it all came back to me and Jack’s words whispered once again through my mind the alphabet is just shifted. I crawled back over to the base of the shackle and looked at the light cursive again, shift 6. The pieces then clicked for me, the alphabet was shifted by 6, that was how I would get my code to escape this room. I remembered seeing an alphabet on the wall earlier, so I went to it with the tile in hand and I slowly started to decipher it.  
After a few minutes of frantic deciphering I had my code,  
_ DETERMINATION_,  
I got up off the floor and went to the door confidently and typed in the new code with shaky fingers. It gave off two beeps and the door opened!  
Excitedly, I looked out the door and was immediately greeted by a cream colored hallway with multiple doors and carpet. I took a step out of the room and slowly looked both ways noticing that both ends of the hallway ended in turns. I took another step forward, continuing to scan my newfound "freedom" when I noticed that a person dressed in a lab coat was coming toward me from the end of the hallway. Something felt off about her, she walked too smoothly and if I squinted at her, she looked plastic.  
“Hello, Frisk!” She greeted happily, “Please follow me to the cafeteria!”  
“Umm, I’m sorry, but who are you?” I asked confused.  
“Oh, I am S-0915!” She responded stopping, but not looking back, “Now please follow me!”  
Having nothing better to do, I followed S-0915 to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few easter eggs in this chapter
> 
> 1\. The combination lock code was the original release date of Chapter 1 on Undertale AU Amino.
> 
> 2\. The holo-bot S-0915 got it's number based on Undertale's release date, September 15th.


End file.
